Broken Angel -oneshot
by Eeve Oh-Lucian Theory
Summary: **TRIGGERS** this contains dark imagery and some dark detail, feel free to flame me. I did that as a request to my friend. Ask me, I might do one for you too. Hidan x Temari (Some Deidara) Rape, character death, fantasy ect. [She had no choice, will she she break in her final moments or will she hold out for a peaceful sweet release?]


_Bleeding, she could feel the warm red life dripping from between her legs, the open slashes from the harsh whip on her back... Tears... They stained her dirty cheeks, her body shivering and shaking in her restraints. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders, dampened by the sweat that clung in a light film to the skin of the kunoichi._

_Her split lip bled as she cried and grit her teeth. The sound of the metal door leading down to the catacombs made Temari's eye's widen frightfully. her body tensed and she gripped her hands closed as the sound of __**His **__footstep echoes near her. The young ninja whimpered as the sound of his voice made her stomach drop and her breath feel like it was stolen from her very chest._

_"P-Please.. Hidan.." She would manage out painstakingly as she fought herself to keep her composure. The girl choked on a cry as his blood stained hands reach back up. The kunoichi felt her breath escape her shakily, her legs tensing all the while his fingertips slipped between her slit and played with the blood he had drawn to the surface earlier._

_Her cries and whimpers went unheeded by the white haired man as his robe fell open, revealing the already once again hardened length of her captor. Hidan's hands slid slowly down her sides, revelling in the disgust he saw on her face as he touched her. The sadist smirked darkly, pressing the head of his cock to the slickened entrance of the blonde female under him. One hand gripped around her neck as the other pushed on her hips, giving him leverage as he pumped his hips up between her, sheathing himself inside the crying kunoichi._

_Temari choked, gritting her teeth at the invasion. She tossed her head, still feeling weak as shame flooded her face a bright red color. Tears streamed in twin paths down her cheeks, blood trickling between her legs and from the recent bite mark on her hip. She screamed as his mouth came down, the teeth clasping down on her shoulder. The prisioner's body arched and twisted in pain the nail from the hand on her hip breaking the skin, biting into her flesh and drawing her blood to the surface._

_He made quick work of her body, his tongue flicking over the fresh blood and even the tears on her neck and cheeks. He muttered darkly in her ear, forcing his obscenities into her ears. Whimpering defeatedly, she cries more as his degredation gets worse. Temari groaned, letting out a painful, shuddering gasp as he called for two other to come watch... __**Again. **_

_Deidara had come down at the calling of Hidan, the giggling pyro eying her over as the cursing voodoo man moved himself behind her, making sure to enter her roughly. His hand now gripped her hair, forcing her to look outside her confines at the men watching her. Sasori... the dark puppet master staring emptily, the feeling so eerie it made the girl shudder painfully. The lifeless eyes of the red hair observed the girl though not impressed and decided that it would be a waste of his time to make her one of his puppets. Deidara was acting as though he was a prepubesent teen that got his hands on some asian porn. He licked his lips, watching eagerly as his corhort used the female to satisfy himself. The sight of her tears made his pants tighten a bit more painfully as he watched the way her face grimaced and scrunched in pain, the pained moans and cries, the breathless whimpers and pants making him want a turn._

_Temari's stomach lurched as she felt Hidan's hips spasm painfully against her, the bucking of his hips causing her more pain as he emptied himself inside his new slave._

_Her gaze fell emptily on the ground in front of her, the shaking felt like it was getting worse and she could swear the light was fading rather quickly. The last thing she hears and the last bit of her life her eyes see, is the approach of two sets of feet, two weapons in hand but not to be brought down upon her as her last breath slips away softly, her eyes closing one time, not enough to even say goodbye._


End file.
